Alfred's Best Girl
by Amber Truesdale
Summary: the oneshot was written for mi friend alice and i gladly take requests if you take mi request back also im on quzilla but its basically you x alfred with a name written a few times


Name: Alice Kirkland  
country: Northern England  
crush: America  
personality: hyper, annoying, serious, quiet  
looks: blonde hair shoulder length, cerulean eyes, glasses, her uniform is the same as

England's but she wears a blue barrette in her hair, she has a small flyaway like America

"Arthur!! Arthur!!" you yell running down the hall. "Yeah Alice?" Arthur said looking at you. "Well I was wondering...do you know where Alfred is?" you ask batting your eyelashes. "Did you call his house?" Arthur asked staring at his tea. "Well no but that's a good idea" you say taking off to the room with a phone.

_Ring ring ring_

"Hello why are you calling Arthur" he asked in a somewhat cold tone

"It's not Arthur silly! I'm Alice" you say giggling.

"Oh hey hey hey Alice!! How have you been" he says in a happier tone.

"Well I was wondering if you wanna hang out sometime you know like just me and you" you say with an obvious blush just by the tone of your voice

"Like a date!!" Alfred all but yelled

"Yeah possibly" you say.

"Great! I'll take you home from the meeting tomorrow and you can come to America where I'll take you on a real American date." Alfred said laughing

"What British dates aren't good" you joke"I just don't get how the toilet works they spray your butt it's so weird" Alfred said in serious tone

"w-what" you laugh

"Well anyways see you tomorrow" Alfred said hanging up the phone

"Hello... hello" you realized he hung up. "How rude" you say clicking the phone off

"So what's going on?" Arthur said looking at you. "Well I'm going to Americas for a date" you declare happily. "Why can't he come over here and have one?" Arthur said wanting to keep parental supervision. "Because he doesn't like the toilets" you laugh "what's wrong with our toilets" Arthur asked. "Well you know Alfred." you laugh. "Yeah my little retard." he said walking away.

That night you couldn't sleep you were so excited you were going to have Alfred on a date all to yourself. You lay awake daydreaming about how this would turn out.

_In the morning_

You woke up early even though you barley got any sleep and raced to bathroom, you took a shower did your hair and made your self look gorgeous. After about an hour of using the bathroom England was banging on the door yelling for you to get out.

"I'm almost ready just a few more minutes." you yell brushing your hair. "Ugh Alfred's seen you at your worst why do you have to look so perfect I'm sure he'd like you anyways" Arthur yells. "Because I've never been on a date with him before!!" you yell finally opening the door letting Arthur in. "there happy now" you say walking to the door. "Yes I'm happy now!" he yells. "Kay then I'll meet you at the meeting!!" you said racing out the door running to the meeting. You raced down the streets and down the halls of the meeting building you burst in the meeting room panting and out of breath.

"Mon Cher you alright" Francis said touching your cheek gently holding a rose out for you. "Hands off frenchie I belong to Alfred" you declare "w-what!" Alfred said walking in the door right as you declared yourself as his. You were lost and didn't know what to say so you made something up. "I said crayons rock frenchie I long for alfredo sauce you just didn't let me finish." you say thinking if that sounded as horrible as you thought it did he would believe you.

"Non I'm pretty sure you said..." Francis cut off his sentence when issued him the evil eye. "Oh crayons are cool I suppose but colored pencils are better" Alfred said. "Ve~ I like Alfredo sauce with my spaghetti sauce sometimes" none other then north Italy said. "Well anyways lets get the meeting started" you say changing the subject.

"Well actually I thought you know maybe we could skip the meeting and go straight to going on a date" Alfred said a light tinge across his cheeks. "Yeah I'd love that" you shout. "Oh and here's some chocolates and flowers" he said handing them to you. You couldn't help but notice Toris giving him thumbs up in the background.

"You didn't by any chance get this idea from one the Baltic nations did you" you say opening the box of chocolates to find half missing. "And who ate the chocolates?" you asked. "Well half for you half for me!" he said wrapping his arm around you and walking out the door.

Toris got up only to have his shirt tugged on by Raivis. "What Latvia" Toris asked. "d-don't leave m-m-me alone with r-Russia!" Raivis half begged half sobbed. "I have to watch over Alfred to make sure he doesn't do anything stupid" Toris said yanking his shirt back and running out of the room. "d-dammit" Raivis said.

_Back in America_

"Where should the hero take you first my lovely lady" Alfred said. "Oh anywhere as long as it with you" you sigh happily

"Ok this off to McDonalds" he said grabbing your hand and running off to McDonalds.

_At McDonalds_

"I'd like 5 cheeseburgers 3 fries and an Oreo blizzard. And what would you like Alice" Alfred said turning towards you. "Oh me I guess a salad and water" you say. "She'd like a cheeseburger and pop" he says to the lady handing her his cash and sitting down in the McDonalds playroom with the toys. You grab the food and follow.

"Isn't this great the 2 of us sitting here at McDonalds in the playroom" Alfred said taking a bite of his cheeseburger. "With all the screaming kids yeah just wonderful" you say sarcastically. "Well actually one day I plan on having kids and I'm going to bring them here everyday" he said finishing his second cheeseburger. "Really with whom are you going to have these kids?" you ask looking down at you soda as if it were going to eat you. "You" he said looking the other way and quickly changing the subject.

"Tag your it!" he yells bopping you upside the head and running into the jungle gym. "Aw..." you heard someone who sounded and offly lot like Toris say."Dammit" you say getting up to go find him in the gym. When you were on top of the gym you spotted Alfred talking to Toris you knew he followed in the back of you're mind you thought he might be jealous you were with Alfred and not him. "Alfred! I'm coming for you!" you say sliding down the slide and tagging Alfred. "Lets play the game of lets go buy you something expensive!" Alfred said.

"Alrighty!" you yell grabbing his hand and racing off to the mall. "I like this!" you declare holding up an adorable teddy bear. "But it doesn't have the finishing touch" he said pulling a ring out off his pocket and putting it on the teddy's ear. "How about that?" he said. "Wow!! It gorgeous!" you say in aw staring at the ring. "Yeah I picked it out just for you" Alfred said grabbing your hand and leading you to the counter to pay for the bear.

You could believe it he was actually being romantic but he couldn't hold a moment but you knew that already. While you guys were walking he asked a question that caught you by surprise. "What if that ring signified how much I love you?" Alfred said shoving his hands in his pocket. "Huh like what do you mean?" you asked walking through the mall carrying your bear hugging it tightly. Alfred sighed.

"It means I love you so much I think you are my soul mate and I want to be with you forever!" Alfred said getting down on one knee. "You mean..." you said tearing up."Yes marry me Alice Kirkland I love you with all my heart and want you to be mine what do you say." Alfred said with big puppy eyes. "y-yes Alfred I love y-you so much" you say crying out of happiness. He pulls you into a kiss then pulls away "this means your going to come live with me right" Alfred said with an unusual serious face.

"Of coarse Alfred." you say giggling slightly. "Good and were going to have kids to right?" he asked still serious. "Anything for Alfred" you say laughing to yourself. "great then here's my cell-phone I want you to tell Arthur you no longer his little sis your getting married and that you going to be Alice Jones and that your moving out ASAP" he said. "Can't I just tell him in person" you say. "Then I want to be with you" Alfred declared.

_Later that night_

"Arthur I'm home but not for long." you yell when you open the door. "Why" he asked walking up to you. You flashed the ring to him. "Wait your getting married?" he said. "Yes I am I'm going to be Mrs. Alice Jones." you said looking Arthur in the eye. "I'm so happy for you" Arthur said giving you a hug. "I know you'll be a great girl for Alfred so I'm giving you my blessings" Arthur said hugging you one last time.

That night you and Alfred packed your stuff and took a plane back to America where you married Alfred a month later and 2 years later you found out you were pregnant with kids a boy and girl and Arthur was a great uncle to the kids.

Fin~


End file.
